


Danganronpa: Play Like You Mean It | Haikyuu Danganronpa AU | Haikyuuronpa | Haikyuu x Danganronpa

by DanganPepper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa: Play Like You Mean It, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganPepper/pseuds/DanganPepper
Summary: It was a normal day, wake up, get ready, go to school, play volleyball, get back home, repeat. Well- that's what Hinata Shoyo THOUGHT it would be. As soon as he got in the bus the felt weird, ignoring this, he looked out the window. A creepy looking bear was just.. standing there. Smiling. He stood up in his seat but that was when he fell, and all he remembered was black.





	1. Prologue: Bus to Berserk

It was a normal day, wake up, get ready, go to school, play volleyball, get back home, repeat. Well- that's what Hinata Shoyo THOUGHT it would be. As soon as he got in the bus the felt weird, ignoring this, he looked out the window. A creepy looking bear was just.. standing there. Smiling. He stood up in his seat but that was when he fell, and all he remembered was black.

..

"..Boke!" 

Hinata gained consciousness. Rubbing his eyes, he jumped up but felt himself hit something, "Ow! What the fuck Boke!" He opened his eyes to see a VERY angry Kageyama rubbing his forehead, "Where the hell are we?" They both got up to see 14 other people they knew gaining consciousness. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Noya, Asahi, Yachi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Kenma, Suga, Daichi, Ushijima, Tanaka and Ennoshita. They looked around, seeming to be in some sort of school gym. Hinata looked down and realized he wasn't wearing his regular clothing. "What the heck is this? Why am I wearing my volleyball jersey?" Suddenly a podium shot out of the stage and the room turned dark. A spotlight hit the podium and dramatic music started to play. The same bear Hinata remembered came floating out of nowhere, with a weird looking angel costume, full with halo etc. "Why hello there students, I am your head master Monokuma! You can also call me AngelKuma if you'd like" _wink wink_

Hinata looked around and everyone had the same facial expression. Disgust. Yeahh, no one is gonna call him that.

"Fine then party poopers! ANYWAYS- you are all probably wondering how you got here right? Wellll I'm not telling you!! You are trapped here for one sole purpose, and that i-" 

"W-where are we! And why the heck can a build a bear half roasted, speak?!?!?" Someone shouted. It was yamaguchi, he looked as nervous and scared as ever. 

"Hmm, you're at hopes peak academy- and hey!- I'm no build a bear! I'm Monokuma! You will be stuck here and the only way out is to murder someone! Upupupupu!~" Monokuma said. Tsukishima walked up and grabbed Monokuma by the neck, "Ew. Lets just get out of here." He threw Monokuma against the wall causing him to break into a million pieces. Tsukishima dusted off his hands, "Well? Lets get the hell out of he-" "Not so fast buster!" by some miracle, another monokuma popped up from behind the podium, "I'm being easy on you since ya didn't know! One of the rules is NO VIOLENCE AGAINST YOUR HEADMASTER!! GOT IT!?!?" Tsukishima backed up, looking pale. "ANYWAYS, I'll tell you your ultimates! Ultimates are basically talents! Except your the best in the world at it!"

Monokuma waddled off of the stage and threw monopads at everyone to catch, once we caught them, we turned them on. Each monopad displayed out name on it and information like our likes, dislikes, age, bloodtype, rules, and our 'ultimates'. 

The monopads began to blast audio

** Hinata Shoyo, Ultimate Volleball Player **

** Kageyama Tobio, Ultimate Detective **

** Tsukishima Kei, Ultimate Historian **

** Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ultimate Electrician **

** Nishinoya Yuu, Ultimate Adventurer **

** Azumane Asahi, Ultimate Fashion Designer **

** Oikawa Toruu, Ultimate Volleyball Star **

** Iwaizumi Hajime, Ultimate Shonen Jump Editor **

** Kuroo Tetsuro, Ultimate Video Editor **

** Kenma Kozume, Ultimate Gamer **

** Yachi Hitoka, Ultimate Advertizer **

** Sugawara Koshi, Ultimate Teacher **

** Ennoshita Chikara, Ultimate Physical Therapist **

** Daichi Sawamura, Ultimate Teacher Assistant **

** Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ultimate Farmer **

** Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ultimate Personal Trainer **


	2. Chapter 1: Door to Despair (PT. 1)

I looked over at Oikawa, who was looking at me, and raised my hand, "Um! Don't me and Oikawa have the same talent?" I asked. The bear nodded, "Basically, but worded differently. You see, these ultimates are based on your future, so you and Kawa here become star volleyball players." He said. Oikawa pumped his fist, "Yes! I knew I could do it!" Ushijima looked over and shook his head, "You still should've joined Shiratowizara." Yachi waved her hand in the air, "U-um! Am I the only one worried about this killing game!?" Yamaguchi nodded, "Yeah! I mean, It's not like anyone would kill each other." Yamaguchi looked around, to see everyone looking away, "R-right?" "ANYWAYS," Monokuma started, "You have a map on your monopads. The monopads explain the rules as well. Your dorms are the ones which have your name plate on it! So, get goin!"

\---

It had been 2 days. Someone HAD to be worried about us, right? I tossed and turned in my bed, this place gives me the creeps. It was 8:00 am. The monitor in my room turned on, "Why hello there! Rise and shine petty humanoids! Come to the gym IMMEDEATLEY." 

I pulled on a hoodie and brushed my hair quickly, as I ran to the gym. When I arrived, Kageyama was waving at me. I walked over and stood right next to him. "Okay then! What I brought you all here for is... dun dun DUN! A motive!! Yep! That's right, a motive! These motives are to make you get all nice an' murdery! Basically, to convince you to murder!" The bear said. "The motive this week is, heat! Every 30 minutes, the heat turns up 10 degrees! Starting,,, now! The heat is now 95 degrees! If you don't murder soon, you're gonna burn to CRISP! Good luck! Upupu~" The bear disappeared. Yamaguchi fanned himself, "Well, I don't think this is gonna be that hard right?"

\---

[Kuroo P.O.V.] 

Me and Tanaka were in the cafeteria. Just, goofin off I guess, "Hey, ya wanna place bets on whos gonna die first?" I said. Tanaka's face immediately turned pale and he looked nervous, "But, they're our friends! I can't do that.." I nudged his shoulder, "C'mon! They won't know!" Tanaka sighed, "Alright, alright. I'm betting 5 dollars that Yamaguchi is gonna die first." I nodded, "Good guess, You know who I'm betting on?" I asked, "Who?" he said. 

**"You."**

**\---**

[Yamaguchi P.O.V.]

Me and Tsukki were gonna go get a snack in the cafeteria. I walked in, but something smelled.. weird, "Tsukki, do you smell that?" He nodded. I walked into the kitchen and that was when

**I saw it.**

**Tanakas Body.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

My loud scream stretched all through the halls. Tsukki ran in, I was on the floor next to the body, covering my mouth, crying. Tanaka - Senpais body was draped over the apples. He had stab marks all over his chest and blood all over his head. The blood was on the walls and floors. Tsukki covered his mouth and tuned pale, Kageyama came running in, "What happe- WOAH-" He stepped back, was he.. shaking? 

** A body has been discovered! Head over to the site where the body was found! The class trial will commence once all evidence is put on the table! Good luck~ Upupupu~ **

Through the announcement, Hinata, Kenma, Kuroo, Ushijima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Yachi came in. Yachi and Hinata were crying but the rest were left with no words. We waited for the rest to come. I held onto Tsukkis sleeve. Time seemed to slow down. My friend was dead, Murdered. By someone. By **one of us.**


	3. Chapter 1: Door to Despair (PT. 2)

[HINATA P.O.V.]

No no no no no no NO. This was _NOT_ happening! I thought we were gonna stick together! I didn't think someone would.. Kill Tanaka-Senpai.. 

It was weird. Like, the realization hadn't hit yet. I know that he's dead but all I can do is stand there. What's wrong with me? Why am I not sad!?!

And then it hit

I started shaking, and crying, I ran over to the restroom and threw up. Kageyama came chasing after me, "Boke! Are you okay?" He said. "Do you THINK I'm okay! Tanaka-senpai is DEAD." I snapped. He backed up a little bit, I looked over, he looked hurt. "I'm sorry. It's just.. weird. I don't want him to be dead and now he just is." I rinsed my mouth with water and dried my hands, "..One of us killed him.." I leaned on the wall and let myself cry. It hurt. It burned. My heart, I couldn't. I just wanted the world to go away. This is fucking crazy.

**I don't wanna die.**

...

[Yamaguchi P.O.V.]

Hinata-san was in the restroom with Kageyama-San. I calmed down. Nothing was gonna work out if we don't investigate. I turned on the monokuma file.

** Tanaka Ryuunosuke, the Ultimate Personal Trainer was found dead at 9:15 A.M. in the cafeteria kitchen. **

** He was murdered at around 7:10 A.M **

** The body was stabbed ten times with something skinny and sharp **

** He was stabbed on his chest 7 times, his right leg 2 times, and his head one time **

**There were no signs of resisting**

"Thats strange.." I said

"Whats strange?" Tsukki asked

"Look." I pointed to the line that said 'There were no signs of resisting', "Why would Tanaka-senpai not resist his own murder?"

I set the monokuma file down and walked over to the body but I ended up tripping on something. "Ow!" I looked down and saw a hard drive, "Huh?" 

_**''Hard Drive" was added to your truth bullets** _

I put it in my pocket, I'll save this for later..


End file.
